1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improved anti-friction bearings and especially those in which a locking or locating pin is used to prevent or control relative rotation and other relative movement between the outer race of the bearing and the bearing housing or pillow block. Locking pins as such are widely used in the manufacture of bearings, the pins being received in a lubrication passageway in the housing, and extending into a dimple in the outer race of the bearing. Usually locking pins are cylindrical metal members cut from rod stock. A grease fitting is threadably received in the lubrication passage abutting or slightly spaced from one end of the locking pin. When the grease fitting is installed, careful adjustment of the fitting is required in order to prevent distortion of the outer race due to an axial compressive force which may be applied to the locking pin when the fitting is tightened into position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Shafer, U.S. Pat. No. 2,441,294, describes a bearing comprising a housing, inner and outer races, anti-friction elements between the races, a lubrication passage through the housing, a dimple in the outer race, a locking pin in the passage extending into the dimple, and a grease fitting threadably received in the passage.